


Eat Me Like a Main Dish

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, Choking Changkyun, Choking Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Service Top Changkyun, Smut, Vaginal Sex, best friend Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: Letting your desire guide you, you make a move on your best friend and he seems to have craved the deep connection just as much as you.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Eat Me Like a Main Dish

You laid in bed next to each other, staring up at the ceiling in silence, like you had done so many times before. There was absolutely nothing special about this day and yet everything was totally different.

Maybe it was the way you avoided his gaze when he turned his head to check if you were still breathing, or the way his neck glistened, his hoodie leaving just enough space for imagination.

You mentally hit yourself in the head, ‘Stop it y/n, he’s your best friend!’ But you’d be lying if this was the first time you had imagined him in less than holy situations.

And then suddenly his face was right in front of yours, his sweet caring eyes mustering your tense expression.

_“Are you okay?”,_ he asks in the calmest tone and you want to scream no in his face, nothing about this was okay, but you couldn’t.

You gulp down the rush of need as your eyes try to find focus in something other than his lips. You lean into him unintentionally, guided by your thoughts, till your lips linger in front of his. He mirrors your action, the weight of his soft lips pressing against yours, closing the gap that was left between your hearts.

You want to pull away, knowing that if you didn’t you could never go back to how things were before, but his calming hand on your hip made you fall deeper into the embrace.

As you make out over the covers your curious hands wander over his body, ruffling through his hair and gliding down over the fabric of his shirt till they reach the hem of his boxers. You pull away to catch your breath, noticing the warmth of his hand that had been cupping you through your sweats.

He shifts nervously, clearing his throat, _“we should probably stop here…”_

**“Right”** , you agree, **“but we don’t have to. I don’t want to.”**

Your boldness makes his cheek flush a bright red, but you can see his shy exterior fade away as his hungry eyes scan your body up and down. Pulling him in for another kiss your hand starts to palm him through his underwear, making his eyes flutter as he fails to supress the moan that gets trapped between your lips.

He lets two fingers slip into your panties, diving through your folds until he finds a spot to settle, his knuckles rubbing slow but deep circles into your clit.

**“I want you to eat me like a main dish”** , you whisper against his lips, that he likes to lick so much.

In no time he is settled between your legs, eagerly pulling on your sweatpants to free you of the last layers that hide your true beauty.

With your clothes scattered across the floor, he pokes his tongue out of his mouth, dragging the wet digit across your slit. He groans against you from the taste, nibbling on your clit to ask for more of your sweet juices. You melt into the mattress as he speeds up his pace, making out with your pussy as if it was your face, your hands grabbing onto the pillows behind you to steady yourself.

He pushes his tongue into you, reaching as deep as he can as if he was searching for a lost treasure. His pace is reckless, his tongue darting back and forth quickly while he pushes his face deeper into your heat, his nose rubbing against your clit, stimulating your sensitive nerve.

Your head is spinning and your hand shoots down to grab onto his hair, pulling him away before the knot in your stomach can break.

**“Easy, boy, I don’t want to cum yet.”**

You pull him onto you by the collar of his hoodie, his lips wet and shimmering with your juices. You kiss him, tasting yourself and you understand how he couldn’t get enough of you.

**“Tell me what you want.”**

_“I want to be inside of you, please, I’ve been dreaming of your warmth for too long.”_

**“Go ahead, you’re not the only one who’s been waiting for this moment.”**

As he strips himself of his boxers you reach over to your bedside table, pulling out a condom from the top drawer. Helping him wrap his length you can’t help but notice how much he has grown since that time you accidentally walked in on him showering a couple of years back.

You rest your hands on his back, running your fingertips over his spine as he pushes his cock into you, head coming down to rest against yours. You smile against his staggered breath, leaving a peck on his lips to calm him down.

Wrapping your legs around his waist you push him deeper into you, his arms caving in as he can’t focus on anything else but how tight you feel.

_“Fuck”,_ he curses through a groan, grinding his teeth against each other and you chuckle over his desperate attempt to stay composed.

**“Are you going to move, or do I have to do it myself?”** , you were more joking than serious, but he apologizes instantly, circling his hips into yours in a slow but steady motion.

His shivering hand moves down to your clit, determined to make you cum before him as he flicks his thumb against the nub. He speeds up his thrusts, jerking his hips into you as fast as he can to satisfy the greed that taints his mind.

You rake your nails up his back, hand coming around his neck to press into the sensitive flesh, choking him free of his last thoughts. His eyes turn glassy as he falls apart on top of you, staggered thrusts turning into wild rutting as he jumps over the cliff of his orgasm, pulling you down with him.

You moan out his name, watching his face contort in pleasure as your clenching pussy makes him cum, his chest crashing against yours as all strength leaves him.

Your deep breaths echo through the room, heartbeats pounding in a matching rhythm as you gently brush his hair out of his face.

**“You’re so pretty when you cum, I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of your beauty!”**


End file.
